During operation of a gas turbine engine, internal components may become worn and/or damaged over a period of time. During servicing, a borescope may be inserted into the gas turbine engine to enable an operator to inspect the internal components. Where one or more components are determined to be worn and/or damaged, the gas turbine engine may require disassembly so that the one or more components may be accessed and repaired. This may be a relatively time consuming and costly procedure.